


Neo Japan: The OC Restaurant

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gag, gagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is my yearly offering to the man of endless OCs: :iconredfalcon23: which you can see his OCs here: https://www.deviantart.com/redfalcon23/gallery/31378741/my-original-characters and mine here: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/gallery/8050727/oc-profilesWhich were all in one way or another used in this story (just use your imagination some ;) )I hope you all enjoy! and all food puns were all meaty meant!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Neo Japan: The OC Restaurant

"So... this is the place," the blue haired Riko noted while wearing a black, belly revealing tank top with matching tight dark pants and gray boots as she approached a humble looking restaurant. She had been passing by a job site that had been desperately calling out for any available cooks to help the place out, given her desire to help with cooking, she couldn't turn it down. "I just hope the other hire is up to par..." she remarked as she entered the place as she was informed another helper had been hired as well and had already been starting things off. 

Glancing around once inside, Riko noticed a few waitresses of skill attending to the incoming crowd, all of them looking hungry. As Riko made her way into the kitchen, some of the guests shared tables as seating became slim. 

"So Yuna was it?" Alex Audley said as the two sat together, instantly feeling a connection. 

"Yes, Yuna Itami, nice to meet you!" she said as they both smiled at each other, it wasn't long till their connected and constant time in bondage came up. "That often huh?" 

"Yeah, seems like every day some creep kidnaps me and ties me up..." Alex remarked softly. 

"My sister and her friends seem to jump me often, it’s so annoying at times..." Yuna replied as both brown hair females shared an irritated sigh of understanding as Riko finally met her co-cook. 

\--------

Riko soon entered the kitchen, the familiar sounds of sizzling food and clanging cookware teased her senses as she looked around. She soon saw an energetic young female with short orangish hair, wearing a long golden shirt with a red skirt and matching red and white tip shoes with a white apron over her outfit to protect it. 

"Hehehe, nearly finished!" the woman said, finishing up a batch of noodles for an order. 

"So, you're the one I'm working with?" Riko asked while walking up to her, also putting on an apron. 

"Ahh, you're the other they must have hired, yep! Name is Skye Sasahara! I got two orders over there, feel free to start cooking!" she said placing the noodles along with a special sauce mixture over it and had a waitress take it to the customer. 

"What did you put in that exactly? I can tell something isn't right..." Riko noted, being irked by the thought of ill-prepared food. 

"Huh? Just my super-secret recipe!" Skye assured her as they watched on as the dish was delivered to Shiori Uemoto. 

"Yay! Time to dig in!" Shiori cheered while grabbing some chopsticks and began to dig in and inhaled the noodles, upon chewing it a bit her eyes opened wide, a sound of glass breaking within her as she began to turn blue. " _Th-This taste... it can only be.... broccoli!"_ " she thought while becoming ded on the spot and passed out onto the table. 

"Ack?!" Skye cried out as Riko looked the order over and tasted what remain of the sauce from the pan. 

"She ordered sweet noodles and yet... you put a sour enhanced broccoli into it?" Riko asked while glaring at Skye. 

"Well when I saw the poor thing, she looked malnourished so-" Skye began to say as Riko sighed and had enough, soon wrapping her hand around Skye's mouth and began to tug her backwards. "MRPRM?!" 

"Come with me..." Riko ordered as there was soon a small sound of a struggle from the kitchen which kicked up some smoke from the struggle. When the smoke cleared Skye found herself in a ball tie, her wrists tied to her ankles, rope wrapping around her arms to her knees and to her backside to hold her like that as a twisted towel was used to keep her quiet. "MRMRMRMM!" 

"Just stay there, a real cook has work to do..." Riko noted while getting to cooking, quickly serving up orders with ease and precision.

\--------

As Riko cooked up with food, more people sat down, conversing with one another as the waitress still tended to the knocked out Shiori. 

"You mainly focus on the study of.... chloroform?" Mai Nimura questioned while talking to chloroform enthusiast Jasmine Jewel. 

"Heheheh! Yes! It's just so lovely messing with all the chemicals that can put one to sleep, it’s a feeling I can't begin to explain!" she said hugging herself lovingly as Mai sweat dropped. 

"Well, I do love tinkering myself and getting lost in it all, I've made a few chloroform inventions myself..." Mai said starting to become prideful. 

"R-Really?! Let’s swap notes!" Jasmine happily said a bit giddy. “You mention a robotic helper right? I love to develop a chloroform to work on someone like that!” Jasmine said as even Mai had to sweat drop at something like that being made, while in the kitchen, Skye wasn't giving up. 

\------

"Grrrmphm!" Skye grunted and growled, not liking Riko taking over as she squirmed and struggled madly in her bonds. Thanks to what grease she had on her body from the cooking and the high heat of the kitchen which made her sweat, she was eventually able to squirm her way free of her bonds in time to see Riko serve up a large plate of potatoes. 

"Order up..." Riko said watching the waitress take the plate out, however, soon became horrified as a female with red hair named Haruka Sugimoto dump a bunch of pepper and salt on it, insulting Riko not believing her dish needed any additional spices. 

"Why that!" Riko noted as a vein throbbed on her forehead, in this moment Skye attacked her from behind, once again the two fighting it out with a large cloud of dust kicking up. When it cleared Riko found herself in a suspended tie. 

"Ngnrnrmrrph!" Riko grunted through a thick twisted towel that was used to keep her gagged. While squirming she found her wrists bound above her head with rope leading up to a hook with her ankles and knees bound together with more rope. 

"Hehehe! You just hang out there aging like the piece of meat you are!" Skye happily noted while pulling out her All-Purpose D-Fal Frying Pan 7000. "I have meals to cook!" she happily said getting to work as Riko looked on glaring, struggling like mad to get free before Skye ruined anymore food. 

\--------

"So, you love feet as well?" Nanase Akazawa cried out happily to a purple hair school uniform wearing Melody. 

"Oh yes! Well, I love them clad in socks actually, longer the sock the better!" Melody stated as the two girls chuckled happily. 

"Yes, feet clad in some kind of leg wear just make them all more alluring, just makes me want to tie someone up and enjoy them all the more!" she said as Melody sweat dropped. 

"Then I guess you don't want to see my sock collection?" she said softly. 

"Only if I get to tickle your feet..." Nanase said as the many sock wearing females near them attempted to move to a different table before they were dragged into the conversation or worse their sock legs being played with. 

\-----

"Heheheh! A little extra sugar here, an extra flip here...." Skye remarked happily as Riko looked on glaring. 

"Nrnnrngngngnmmm!" she cried out, squirming and thrashing about, soon noticing a knife nearby with the handle sticking out over the edge. Narrowing her eyes at it, she began to swing at it, intending to take grasp of it between her legs and use it to cut herself free with her advance assassin skills. 

"Almost ready..." Skye said as she finished frying some vegetables before Riko's irritated voice called out. 

"You have no idea what it means to be a true cook!" she said while gripping her former gag in her hand as Skye looked on glaring. 

"Oh yeah? Then how about a cook off? Most satisfied people wins?!" she called out as the two glared each other down, being a cook Riko could not refuse the challenge. 

"You're on..." Riko said with pride as she went to work. 

Both of them madly began cooking with everything they got, they cooked and made food so fast, the waitresses could barely keep up with it, getting people in and out at fast speeds. Before long the lunch rush had passed, the two cooks panting hard and covered in sweat from all the cooking they had done as the kitchen was both a mess and nearly out of food. 

"I... I did it, I out cooked you!" Skye happily said. 

"With all those complaints, no way!" Riko added. 

"Please, the salt sakers are empty, you didn't use enough spices!" Skye shot back. 

"Why you..." Riko glared. 

"Bring it!" Skye said swinging her frying pan in her direction before they were both enveloped by a bright light. 

"Wha?!" they both cried out, when the light vanished, they both found themselves on the cooking counter, tightly hogtied with rope as a giant red apple filled both their mouths, keeping them quiet and unable to spit it out. "MRPRHHM?!" they both cried out confused as a playful chuckle from their side drew their attention to a floating female, who was none other than Loli Mask. 

"You two are such big hams, maybe you should stew like this a few hours? Rethink about ever serving broccoli to anyone..." she glared darkly at them both, making both cooks whimper. 

"Mmmmphpmmm!" they cried out softly, squirming in their bonds, knowing they had no way of escaping like this. 

"Heheh, guess this makes me the top chef around here!" Loli Mask cried out in victory as the two cooks grunted annoyed, which thus ended another simple day in Neo Japan. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my yearly offering to the man of endless OCs: :iconredfalcon23: which you can see his OCs here: https://www.deviantart.com/redfalcon23/gallery/31378741/my-original-characters and mine here: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/gallery/8050727/oc-profiles
> 
> Which were all in one way or another used in this story (just use your imagination some ;) )
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! and all food puns were all meaty meant!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
